<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sue me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683779">sue me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, danny gonzalaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Cold, Crack, Hot, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Not blood related, Pencil, and, pls dont cancel me, this is for that one discord kid who listens to two times too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drew tries to kill danny and some nagito komaeda bullshit luck happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sue me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>drew broke through dannys window. drew growled at danny and had a pencil in his hand, ready to murder him. suddenly the hot chocolate from dannys desk fell which burned dreews legf. drew started to jumo anf accidentally stabbed him. this caused both danny and drew to kiss. </p><p>from across the room, harry wastched as danny and drew ewwre making out on the floor. hartry dforwned, he wanted to join in. suddently kurtis batmaned jump in the window. they started to make out</p><p>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this goes to those two people in discord who are always in the music chat.<br/>gr also the title goes for anyone who wants to sue me, dont pls<br/>also i dont ship any of this stuff btw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>